


Melody Was Very, Very Brave

by marthaandtheponds



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Life After Demon’s Run, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Pond has been searching for her mother for years, and will never give up until she finds her. Amy Pond was, and always will be, a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody Was Very, Very Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Because we never truly got to see Amy’s grief after Demon’s Run. And Melody should be able to remember something about her parents.

_“What you are going to be, Melody, is very, very brave.”_

Those are the only words Melody Pond remembers her mother saying. She repeats them in her head, like a prayer, every time Madame Kovarian comes to her. She remembers her mother’s soft voice, the love held there, as she screams, her brain racked with pain.

Melody Pond was very, very brave.

So she waited. She convinced them that they were winning. She fooled them into thinking that she would kill the Doctor.

Who the hell was the Doctor?

But the Doctor knew her mother, and therefore she would find him. She would find her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy Pond will always be a mother. No matter what anyone may think, she will still be a mother to Melody.

The first few nights after Demon’s Run, Amy would wake up, tears streaming down her face as she remembered the little girl she held in her arms, the perfect combination of her and Rory, the baby she didn’t know was coming, but wouldn’t change for the world.

Rory would sometimes watch her, staring out the window, as though wishing for her baby to just appear out of thin air.

“Wherever you are, Melody, please be brave.” She would whisper, tears forming in her eyes.

‘We’re coming.’ Amy would add on silently, knowing Rory wouldn’t like the two of them traveling with the Doctor again so soon. 

While she agreed, and could barely forgive the Doctor herself, she knew he was the only way. He was the only way to get her baby back.

“Amy?” Rory would interrupt her reverie, and her head would snap up and look at him, her eyes almost dead behind the pain. 

And she would cry, but she would hope, and dream of a time she got her little girl back.

And that was why Amy went running when she heard the TARDIS noise outside her window.


End file.
